No Longer Running
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: Maybe he could feel again- for her. -Red/Kotone Soulfulheartshipping. Implications of Green/Leaf: Oldrivalshipping. AU to the games.


**_Author: _**_BebePanda401  
><strong>Story Title: <strong>No Longer Running  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>'K+' to be safe.  
><strong>AN: **Hey guys, my newest Pokemon fanfiction. Yes, this involves Kotone/Red, or Heartsoulfulshipping. I've really grown attached to the pairing lately, after watching a comic video about the pairing on youtube about it. ^^ When interpreted right, Kotone and Red are so beautiful together, and not just in looks- just the way that the two act towards to one another in general. I mean...I can't explain it, but I prefer the fan-interpretation of a hyperactive and talkative, yet 'outsider looking-in' view of Kotone, and a mysterious and lone-wolf, yet kind of...shy? Not shy...but ashamed to face his Mum after three years of being away from the world. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy...this is my first time writing about these two together, so please correct me if I am wrong._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~No Longer Running~<strong>_

Just a day.

Just an ordinary day, when living in the cold conditions of Mt. Silver seemed to make the heart grow colder, perhaps even more bitter. The snow, looking so pure and serene, could also numb the mind and body into not feeling any more warmth. No matter how lovely and blissful that the heart could be, it could numb it. Sometimes, it could cause it to no longer beat a significant heartbeat.

Red had gotten used to the fact that he no longer held an emotional heart. When he defeated Team Rocket those long years ago- he remembered the anger he had felt, the pain he had suffered, and the sympathy he had not held for the wretched leader of the organization. All that pain, torture...he remembered it all. Nothing could come close to what he went through, that fateful day.

For a single moment, he felt his fingertips kiss the cold-side of insanity.

And then...he lost himself, and _her. _That one piercing scream was enough to shake him back to reality, and realize how...unstable his spirit really was. How powerful his voice could be, if he let the notes ushered from his mouth run ragged in a fiery rage. He had always been a quiet, curious lad at home- but now, only now, did he realize that curiosity and a voice could be a very deadly combination indeed.

So, from that day forward, he swore a silent oath in his mind- to never to speak, unless he truly needed to. To never to let his heart emotionally beat again, unless it called to do so, for the reason that he knew he would never get. And finally...to never leave this iced version of hell, until he had repented for all of the sins he had committed all those years ago.

Yes, he would never speak, or feel, again. And for a while, staying up on Mt. Silver seemed to make this oath easy to abide by, for he had hardly any contact with the outside world, par going to a Pokemon centre every now and then to heal his team. It wouldn't have been a problem for him to stay up there- he could stay there and not hurt others with his incompetence. Simple, right?

Until...

...She decided to meet him that day, on that snowy terrain.

As they stood there, eyes met, and they knew. It was an foretold language that trainers spoke- when eyes met, there were no words needed. They knew what they needed to do. As the two of them stood there, the cold seeping through their shoes, she then introduced herself to him.

From what she had told him, her name was Kotone, she was sixteen years old, and had recently become the champion of Johto and Kanto- and defeated Team Rocket's new uprising. So, that also meant that she had defeated Lance, and Green as well...? Those were two people that Red respected fully- they still had a purpose, even when they had defeated almost everything. He admired their strength. He admired her will to come up here.

_"I, Kotone of Newbark Town, challenge you to a battle! My last challenge, the Champion- Red-san!"_

She had declared that fateful day, those words of a challenge. She was different, to those he had faced in the past. Whilst Green was arrogant and cocky, and Lance was courageous and held unfaltering self-respect for himself, she came with something different than most Pokemon trainers. A lot different, actually.

She...was immature, hyperactive and naive about the world and how it really worked. She believed, in the deepest core of her heart, that any Pokemon, or human, could gain some kind of redemption. Yet, she wasn't innocent- she knew what death was like, and how it could hurt. But alas, she still smiled when she challenged him. And for the first time in years...Red actually felt like someone had come along- a challenger that could also challenge himself.

And thus, the battle commenced.

Red was quite hazy on the details of the battle, but he knew that he won. It wasn't close, he still had his Charizard and Venosaur to spare, with his loyal Pikachu on the battlefield, with that same smile on it's yellow, furry face. Yet...it had been thrilling. In some way, she had made him..._scared _of loosing his first loss in years.

And even through that, rather..._ humiliating _loss for her and her Pokemon, all she did was smile. Her face pale because of the cold, her cheeks red with her blood trying to heat her face, and snow piled up on her shoulders and..._poofy _hat. How could she be happy after she lost? Wasn't...a champion's joy through winning and moving further up the top of the ladder? Wasn't it to keep going forward? Not to make mistakes? No...she didn't believe that.

Yet, when she shouted out that one sentence...he felt excited.

_"I swear to you Red-san, one day- I WILL defeat you! I swear it on the name of Wigglytuff's guild!"_

He'd look forward to the day that it happened. Perhaps, a small bit of warmth was starting to return to his heart, every time that she visited him. His heart often starting beating a little fast when he heard the infamous sound of, "Red-san!" That his name was called, often faded out due to the frozen water-droplets falling from the sky. But he still heard it.

It was like, dare he be soppy, a melody playing in his ears.

Sometimes, when she left, he would play her voice in his head, over and over again. It gave him peace, and almost allowed him to grasp forgiveness for himself and his sin. And somehow, in some way, he felt the sudden warmth rush through his body. He often felt his heart beat slightly faster, and his name spread to his face. Perhaps...just perhaps...

He could allow himself to feel again.

For her, at least.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~No Longer Running~<strong>_

It had been seven months since they met.

Red leaned against the stone wall of the cave that she chose to dwell in. The cold seeped into his clothing, as he closed his eyes- not allowing the light to break him. Into his amber eyes. Yes, he was at peace- for those rare moments in his pointless life. Nothing but silence, and the cold as his ambassador for tranquillity. How he had grown so poetic, he would never know.

On the floor, in his worn-down rucksack, he saw...the photo of _her. _With her neutral expression, and slightly annoyed look at his rival, Green. It was the old days, of pure childhood splendour. No need for war, hate or sadness. Just play time, happy smiles and pranks on their peers, and scoldings...plus, all of the lessons that were taught to them about right and wrong. Ah, those were the days...back when it was just the three of them, together, in that small town...

If only-

"Red-san!"

Bearing a glance to the entrance, he saw Kotone- in all her shivering delight. The glistening white snow once again, piled up on her shoulders. And once again, bearing that infamous bright smile that never seemed to leave her face- at least, as far as he knew. Red slightly smiled, and looked at her, offering a small wave. Taking that as an invitation, Kotone rushed inside- her brown pigtails bubbling with excitement.

"..." Red looked at her, his eyes clearly saying, _'I don't want to battle you today- I'm not in the mood to battle.' _Kotone shook her head rapidly in response to his gesture, much to his surprise. However, being himself- he didn't show his surprise.

"I didn't come here for a battle today, silly! I came today because I wanted to see you~!" Red's eyes slightly widened, as he felt his cheeks slightly, ever so _slightly, _tint red. How convenient that he always wore his favourite hat to hide his emotions. Just like a lot of typical tsundere-anime guys...at least, according to what Kotone told him. He wasn't really an anime fan.

But...she came to see him? That was a surprise. Although this had happened before- they were normally training before she wanted to take a break, and then they just spent the day talking...one-sided on Kotone's part. But that was okay- she understood what he was saying. That was the beauty of their friendship. No words were needed, for they understood each other completely.

It was rather like his friendship with..._her._

Ah, he had nearly forgot. Today was the anniversary of...well, when that blood-curdling scream had shook his soul, turning his eyes into embodiments of regret and despair. Still to this day, they held the pain of that event. How could he have been so selfish and cruel, and think of a friendship with someone else...when he should be mourning and honouring her memory for this day? He was terrible. Such a terrible person.

"Oh? Red-san, what is this?" No...she couldn't see that photo...if she did, everything would eventually spill out from his mouth. His sin, his grief, his past- he knew that he would not be able to hold his voice back. And everything he said would terrify her, so she would run away from him- and he would loose the only warmth that could be bothered to see him, without any judgement.

"Who is she, Red-san? A friend of yours?" If Red had bothered to listen, he would have detected a hint of jealousy in Kotone's ushered questions.

Kotone looked at the girl in the photo, the one with the neutral expression. In wonder, she wished to know who she was. The photographed girl had long, brown hair, a short, red skirt, and a white, flat messenger hat. Why were all of these features so familiar to her...? The pigtailed-haired girl knew them from somewhere...maybe a newspaper article? Or a show she had seen on the TV a few years ago? She was sure she was on the right lines...

Red remained silent- but more eerily than usual. He wouldn't even look her in the eye.

That scared Kotone even more.

"Red-san, what's wrong with you? Who is she? Why won't you tell me?" She felt shivers go up her back, the hairs on her neck standing up with fright- the cold had now been forgotten. The heated atmosphere seemed to have kicked it out, and wouldn't allow it in the eye contact of the two trainers. Kotone couldn't smile, for once in her life, because of the tension. It had finally invaded her heart- and it wasn't going to escape until something was done.

It was silent.

Until he spoke.

"Give it back to me, now." His voice was husky, like the howling blizzard's that raged outside, his voice was faded, yet strong. She couldn't describe his voice with one word- for it would always leave one point out, and not fully complete the true definition of his voice. Kotone was startled to the full- it was the first time he had spoken to her. At _all._

She was stalling her reaction. Starring wide-eyed at him, her cinnamon-coloured eyes reflecting shock...and pain, for being spoken to in such a cold way. She didn't want his first words to her to be like this! A simple 'hi' would have been way better than the way he was speaking and looking at her right now! She couldn't take it- she had to look away. She didn't want to see hate.

Rage built up...

"I said give it back, you dumb girl! Can you not even follow simple orders now? God Kotone, I've known MAGIKARP that are smarter than you! And they can't even swim!" His sudden outburst downright _**terrified **_her, so much that she stumbled back, dropping the photograph in...what was believed to have been betrayal. Hadn't they become friends? Why did he insult her like that?...Was he scared of his reaction as well?

As soon as he looked into her frightened orbs, his own eye's widened in regret. Why had he insulted her like that? Red was dreading that this may have happened- it was the same rage he had bore before...before...that scream...the very same shrill cry that had shattered his kindred spirit, all of those years ago...he was doing it again.

Maybe...maybe it was for the best she left him. After all, he was only allowing her freedom to partake in one-sided conversations. Was that how a true friend even acted? Sure, he responded- but wouldn't a normal friend respond by being slightly more social? Actually talking?

"...Red-san, tell me. I think I know who she is," Red flinched, but she continued, "would her name be Leaf, by any chance?"

Red nodded, the grief of her name being mentioned actually weighing down his eyes, as it got more difficult to raise his head back up again. Or maybe, it was just the burden he had placed on himself long ago. After all, they say that _'a heart is a heavy burden, especially when not treated the right way.' _He hadn't been treating it right, had he?

"I know what happened...she disappeared from the final battle, that occurred three years ago. But my guess is- you knew something more about it. You were the catalyst in the event that caused whatever you did, weren't you? And now, you're trying to make up for any sins that you committed- which may have involved her disappearance. But the thing is, Red-san, I'm only guessing. Please, tell me what you did, and relieve yourself. I'm worried about you, Red-san."

...

She had near enough, got it spot-on. Leaf's scream that day...shook his soul so much, it managed to snap him out of his rage...he hated to dig up the details of that day. But from where things were headed with this conversation, he would probably have to. Tightening his fist, he hid his amber-coloured eyes away from the concerned young woman.

The stone walls look appealing to the silent trainer at that moment, to slam his fist against. To feel the pain inflict his hand, and surge throughout his body, and feel the red blood trickle down his arm- in place of the tears that refused to fall. But he knew he couldn't- pain was a luxury he had to deny himself, in order to be truly numbed from everything.

"..."

He refused to speak. He wouldn't talk again- and Kotone didn't like that.

"Please, tell me."

Why was he rejecting this chance for redemption, anyway?

"I want to help you."

She could take him home to his heart again.

"I don't like seeing you suffer."

Maybe she could take this shattered soul back to that bright light again...

"Tell me. I'm your friend."

These words weren't lifeless, were they? Maybe she could let him go from these chains and run...run away from this.

"You matter, Red. You're important to me."

His eyes widened profusely. Taking a small step forward, he decided to be brave and slightly glance at her, through the cracks of his eyelids. The look of concern on her face was undeniable- her creased eyebrows, the folds in her skin due to worry, her slight frown at his silence, and her eyes...glinting with a look he had only seen held for him long ago. Three years ago, to be exact.

Kotone was truly anxious now. He was silent, but not his usual, content silence. The tension was rising- the air thickened with a dreary, almost depressing atmosphere. And that was a foreign body in Kotone's world- she hated everyone being sad, quiet and scared. She wanted people to be happy with what they had, and never to go off course.

"...Fine. I'll tell you." He suddenly spoke up, his voice slightly calmer than before. Kotone felt her heartbeat start to slow down, with the reassurance that her precious friend was starting to return, return back to the way that she liked him to be: Himself. He then spoke up again, "you may want to sit down though."

Red cleared his throat, and sat down himself. The stone didn't seem so sharp for some reason. Having slight hesitance, he began the most painful memory that he held within his lifetime.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_'It began, when we were fighting against that bastard- Giovanni. You know about him, right?'_

_"..." Red spoke no words, as he commanded his Pikachu with his eyes. Pikachu, understanding his quiet trainer's call for him to send the finishing blow- then allowed the pulsing charge to flow through his body, before releasing it in the form of thousands of yellow sparks- all aimed at one opponent. As the charge directed at Giovanni's Persian, which quickly knocked his last Pokemon out. _

_"Yes, Red! He's done and dusted now! You did it!" His companion, Leaf cheered. She had been defeating the grunts that surrounded them, whilst Red took care of, what she dubbed the 'big-fish'. His rival, Green- lay on the floor, unable to move. However, he smiled, knowing that the dreaded organization of assailants were at the eve of their defeat. It was just about over now._

_However, despite loosing- Giovanni's smirk did not falter. Instead, it only grew wider, much to Red's surprise. _

_"Red, you think knocking out my Pokemon will guarantee my demise? That it will vanquish my efforts to take over this world, and that the world will be a better place? Well?" Red's stoic expression never left his face, but a temporary flicker of fear seemed to grace his eyes, just for a brief moment. He didn't respond- he didn't want to waste words on such a low human._

_It scared him to think that they were of the same species as each other._

_"Even if you do come back, we'll keep on defeating you! We'll never stop fighting!" Leaf suddenly intervened. Her determination...her fighting spirit, and her unwavering will to never give up were the things that Green and Red admired most about her. _

_Most of the time, his childhood friend had a neutral expression painted on her face, but once that mask came off of her- she could become as brave and determined as any fierce war leader, that crossed her path in a battle of good versus evil, and the light versus the dark. She would never turn her back on **anyone, **and would help if she could in any way possible._

_Giovanni bore her a single glance, inwardly chuckling at her feeble attempts to backtrack him off of his original goal._

_"That wasn't even a threat to me. Now Red, let me ask you a question- is your Mother still alone? At home, all alone?" Red's eyes widened in shock, as he looked up- somehow knowing where this conversation would lead him to. No, he couldn't bring that up now...not now...he'd just gotten over that a few years ago, as he was ready to start his life anew...now now!_

_"I remember that battle oh so well...bonds between Pokemon didn't need to interfere. I had my own 'attacks.'" He then laughed. Red snapped._

_"You killed him, you god-forsaken bastard! That's whys she's alone!" His voice broke free of the sound barrier, the sound emitting from his throat was almost at breaking point- either on the verge of tears or anger._

_It was unable to read what emotions Red were feeling at that moment- it was hard to know what he was thinking in general. However, now he was being to obvious- and that was why Leaf began to get worried. Her friend didn't really ever speak, unless it was to warn his friends, or when he once spoke to his Pikachu, when he called himself lucky to have friends like he did now. Pikachu blushed heavily at that- he wasn't used to being complimented by anyone._

_"Oh? A reaction from the usual silent Red? How about a trip down memory lane...ah yes. He waltzed in here, demanding the research papers for Mewtwo to be destroyed and unreadable, claiming that such an experiment was 'unfair to the Pokemon- it should be free to choose it's own destiny.' Ah, the joy of man-made machinery. If I had some now, you'd go the same way your Father was- down to the ground, bleeding a slow and painful death- showing regrets-"_

_"SHUT UP YOU GOD-FORSAKEN BASTARD!" Teeth clenched, fists firm and watery eyes, Red punched the embassador of hell in the face, knocking him to the ground, showing no mercy. Giovanni smirked maliciously at every assault, knowing that he had maniplulated the boy enough to make him crack. Red picked up Giovanni by the collar, and began to inflict pain into his face, not allowing him a chance to strike back._

_"That's right..."_

_"Bastard!"  
><em>

_"Let your anger flow..."_

_"You deserve to die!"_

_"Perfect..."_

_"Murderer!"_

_"You really are as twisted as me..."_

_"My Mum is alone because of you!"_

_"...Time to say goodnight."_

_Green could barely see what was going on, due to his eyes becoming misty with pain. However, he did know that his friend always tended to snap when people, other than his Mother, of course, spoke of his Father's death. It was a sensitive spot that only a selective few could touch on without injuring him- and Giovanni was one of the germs that infected that wound and made it worse, and more inflamed and painful. He wasn't one of those selected few._

_"RED! STOP IT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Green looked on, to see Leaf run up to Red, and grab his arm. In a a feeble attempt, she tried to call his name a few times, but to no avail- he just wouldn't listen to reason. Anger had taken over his body, and free will. He no longer had the power to listen to reason anymore- for in those few flickering moments, everything would change._

_Giovanni pulled out a red remote. _

_It was pressed._

_The platform shook._

_A section around them broke off._

_"RED!" Red snapped his eyes open, to see his friend- Leaf, falling. As fast as his legs would go, he tried to reach for her hand- but her piercing scream shook him in his wake. He had just allowed his friend, his best friend- to fall to her death. And he hadn't even done anything to help. Her scream echoed around the scenery where they were- the walls beginning to shake with the disbelief that a child had just made their gravestone on their earth. _

_However, even though she was named after such- Leaf was not a plant, and would not re-grow in the soil. She would never feel the sun's warm touch, never fully bloom into a beautiful plant- she would never feel life again. _

_Overcome with grief, Red failed to notice that Giovanni slipped into the shadows. But he didn't care._

_He also didn't care that his rival called him selfish, and punched him in the face._

_He couldn't face the world_

_Not again._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~No Longer Running~<strong>_

"...And that's it. No more."

Kotone only stared at Red- her cinnamon eyes widened, her mouth in the shape of a distorted circle. She felt nothing but shock for what Red had done, and what he had gone through. Nothing she had ever went through could compare to _this, _so she couldn't even say, 'I know how you feel.' Because she didn't know how he felt. At all.

The recent nineteen-year old took that as a sign that she was disgusted with how he acted, what he had done- and what he had caused. His fists tightened even more, causing him slight discomfort. But he just didn't care any more- for he was probably about to loose the last flickering candle that he had left in his life. His pearly-whites grinding together, he turned away from her, his fist still evident in her irises.

Could she at least offer some helpful advice to him? It was obvious that he needed someone to speak up right now, and she knew that he wasn't...exactly the one to start conversations, especially in this depressive state. She had to be brave. She had faced Team Rocket, Silver and her Mother when she was drunk- she could handle this. She could!

No backing down!

So, ever so slight and gently, she placed a warm palm over his clenched-up-fist, causing his fingers to separate slightly, as he gazed at her in wonder. W-what was she doing? Was she trying to comfort him? Offer him some kind of solace?...Not blaming him for his mistakes? His amber eyes started to unveil from under his hat even more- but slowly.

"Red-san...I won't say it wasn't your fault," Red grimaced, pain shooting through his heart, "But...you shouldn't put so much blame on your shoulders. I don't think Leaf-san would want you to put so much of the blame on yourself. You've numbed your heart so much, in the hope that your wouldn't feel- and not hurt any more. But the thing is- you are still human. Every human, Pokemon- everything that has a beating heart...has emotions. And you can't escape them."

Red's eyes widened at miniature speech- was she telling him to move on? She just...didn't get it.

"You don't...understand-"

"Maybe I don't. But I understand the feelings of a woman, Red-san. Females don't like it when others carry too much blame- because we are always over-sensitive to these kinds of things. And besides, Leaf-san may...I'm not trying to get your hopes up, but she may not have died. Did you actually see her body hit the ground?" Red shook his head.

"Which is my point. Perhaps...she is waiting. Maybe she is waiting for you to get off this god-forsaken mountain, and go home- to your Mum. You said that it was Giovanni's fault that she was alone because of your Father's death, but haven't you left her alone for three years? She's worried about you, Red. She needs you again. It's time to go, Red."

His mouth slightly opened, as she stood up, and outstretched a hand.

"So...let's go together. Let's go home together."

Hesitating slightly, he started to lift his hand up slowly.

"Shall we walk, together? Shall we leave this cold place, and go to the world with laughter, happiness and warmth? With your family again?"

He took her hand and gripped it tight, as she smiled again. He ignored his heart skipping beats, the happiness bubbling up in his chest. Yet, somehow- it wasn't that easy to ignore. Every gesture she did, like smiling, worrying, the way she hugged her Pokemon when she lost or won a fight...why did he know all these things?

She had changed him...maybe not a lot, but she was the reason...he was starting to feel again. But enough about that. He knew that it was time.

It was time to go home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~No Longer Running~<strong>_

As Kotone re-called her Togekiss, she thanked it quietly. She then looked up at the male, whom her hand was still intertwined with. She noticed his expression- worried, scared...so many synonyms for the word 'fear' could not express what she was seeing. She could have never guessed that he would have been this terrified of judgement from his Mother.

"Kotone," She slightly shivered- this was the first time he had said her name, "I...I don't think I can do this." As they stared out at Pallet town- the green grass, Proffessor Oak's laboratory...and a slight feminine figure outside, hanging up white sheets to dry, with a Mr. Mime offering his assistance. Red gulped, as this was the first time he had set eyes on his Mother in three years.

The aforementioned girl narrowed her eyes in sympathy for her rival/friend, securing the lock that she had on their joined hands. He gazed down at her again- somehow seeing her gave him a bit more peace within himself.

"Yes you can. Just believe in yourself a little more." He shook his head.

"But-"

"No buts, Red. Don't worry though, I'll be right behind here- you're not alone, okay? Now, go on. Face your demons." She led him forward with her hand, then letting go and giving him a slight push toward his fated meeting. Kotone went to hide behind a street light, to look on at the event that was about to happen between two people who needed to be a family again.

Red couldn't feel ashamed now. It was a luxury Kotone would be denying him from now on- until he could at least talk to him again. He could do this, she believed in him enough. He was stronger now, and for some reason, she felt like she played a small part in his development of becoming his old self again- and felt proud to know him.

Now, it was his turn.

"..._Could you hang up the sheets there, please? I can't quite reach._" Red felt himself froze- her voice was still sweet like he remembered it to be. It was soft-spoken, yet sharp. Just like a Mother's voice should be, only his Mother had been denied three years of Motherhood. And it was all because of him. He felt his palms get sweaty with each anticipating move that he made toward his former home. Could he do this? Could he face her after all these years?

Red had asked these questions for so long, was it time to get some answers? Kotone had managed to answer the most troubling, and painful one in his memory bank. Now, he had the freedom of choice, and could now find an answer to the dozens of the others that lay dormant in his mind. It was time to face up to his demons.

"...Mum...I-I'm back."

His Mum froze in her humming, as she visibly flinched at his husky, and noticeably matured voice. Yet, she recognized it all the same- it was her son, after all. Slightly turning around, tears began to form in her amber eyes. The sunlight began to reflect on the Mother and Son reuniting again- the light bouncing off their shimmering eyes and off every natural wonder that bestowed them in their small town.

"I...I'm sorry...for being away for so long. I-I...just...with-" As he choked up- he felt himself audibly gasp, when his Mother ignored his apologies, and clasped him tightly to her, embracing her son tightly. He had been away for so long- all she could do was hold him tight, and internally beg that he would not leave her again for so long, without any warning.

She could only wish, in the centre of all her feelings, that he wouldn't leave again.

"Y-you're such an idiot son...you thought I'd be mad because of Leaf? I was upset of the news...but you didn't have to leave like this! I...needed you, Red- a lot. I missed you...how did I raise you to be an idiot?" She softly scolded, Red's eyes also about to break. It had been so long since he had been embraced by his Mother...nothing compared to it.

He was...happy. Truly happy.

"Still...I'm glad you finally came down from there...wherever you were. I'm just happy to have my son back..." Red bit the bottom of his lip, but smiled lightly to himself and his Mother again. Looking at the street light that his companion was hidden behind, Kotone had turned away from the pair to reminisce about visiting her own Mother, and how she'd been putting it off. Well, if Red could do it- so could she.

She couldn't back down. She'd look like a hypocrite if she did.

"...I didn't do it alone, actually. I actually had...a friend's help to come here." Red's Mum looked around, to see a petite girl, with _highly_ noticeable pigtails, hiding behind the street light near her home. She smiled, as Kotone realized they were looking at her. Going slightly red, she figured she had been caught out. Or Red had told her.

...

Way to be embarrassed.

The amber-eyed woman smiled softly, and then began to walk up to Kotone, as the latter-mentioned girl got slightly fearful and shy. She wasn't ready to actually _meet _his Mum! She only wanted to help...she didn't want to be judged for anything-

...She felt her cheek being gently covered with a floral-scented hand, that was warm to the touch. Opening her eyes slightly, Kotone could only see thanks in the older-woman's eyes. Unsure of what to do, she just retained eye-contact, as it would have been rude to break away from it. Letting a few tears fall, the woman smiled brighter.

"...Thank-you. Thank-you so much." Dilating eyes, Kotone smiled and also began to tear up. She shouldn't take the credit! She...she didn't do anything significant! All she did was cheer on and such! Kotone didn't deserve such a heartfelt thank-you from her...she didn't deserve it at all! After all, she only played a small part! Just a cheerleader!

...Yet somehow, it felt like she did a little more than that.

"Y-You're welcome..." Taking her hand away, Red walked over to Kotone as well.

He was smiling lightly again, and showing more emotion than in the seventh months he had known her for. During that time, had been the happiest times in the three years he had been away- for she made those bitter days warm, and lit up that dreary caves with her laughter, smiles, bad jokes and puns on random TV shows that he didn't even know were on.

All it took for happiness, was the sunshine and a little bit of someone special- his Father had once told him. Well, he only needed the latter part, for she had bought him so much joy that he would never be able to repay back to her. The least he could do, was offer his thanks in more than just words, yet not so extreme.

His hat falling off, he wrapped his arms around her skinny torso, bringing him closer to his heart than she had ever been before. Her eyes had gone wide, her cheeks cherry-red, and her heart beating erratically. She felt his warm breath on her ear- his clothes creasing against her overalls. His jacket was warm, despite three years of being in completely freezing temperatures. His Mum just looked on, giving a knowing smile off.

She was too shocked to respond, but eventually found the strength to return the embrace, unknowingly making his heart race at a speed unknown to mankind. What was this feeling anyway? It was just so confusing, yet so breathtakingly wonderful at the same time- it made him want to scream in pure ecstasy. Maybe they would never actually know what this feeling was, but that was okay for now, right?

Breaking the embrace, Kotone saw that Red was slightly nervous at his actions. She just offered a smile- his ticket to reassurance.

"Well, if you two are quite finished- would you like to come in?" She offered, but Kotone shook her head.

"No thank-you. I need to go pay someone a visit as well." That was all the explanation needed- giving a small wave, she released her Togekiss, and flew off into the afternoon sun.

Red gave her a wave as well, watching her depleting figure. His Mother gave knowing eyes.

"You liiiiike her~" Red went slightly scarlett around his cheeks and ears.

"...Perhaps."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~No Longer Running~<strong>_

Green sighed- it had been a long day, maintaning his gym. There was no real challenges after Kotone- and it had become quite a bore to him. He had considered going back to train, but he was forgetting the promise he made to that stupid pair of pigtails- that he would stay on and do his duty to his job as a gym leader.

Turning off the lights, he took a step outside- where he quite literally froze in his tracks.

For standing infront of him, was a girl. But not just any girl. She was a female with familiar long, brown hair, with spiked-out bangs. On her head, she wore a white, flat messenger hat. And on her face, she gave a familiar, true smile.

"L-Leaf...i-it's you..." He could only stutter out, like a fool. She giggled slightly.

"Well, the idiot finally came down. That means I can come in to your fancy gym, right?" Getting over his initial shock of his friend actually being _alive_, he flashed that signiture cocky smirk that she had grown to love over the years of knowing him.

"Sorry, do you have an appointment? It's past ten at night, and I plan on going home now." She smirked, knowing what game he was playing at.

"May I be an exception for tonight? I have nowhere to go, and I'm meeting a special someone here. May I be one exception? Please?"

No answer was given- for it needed not to be given in he first placed. And as he placed a jacket over her shoulders and led her inside the gym, they were a little too close to be considered just 'friends'. It looked like he would be staying over in the gym tonight. Well, it was a long walk home, and he was feeling quite lazy. He could forgive Red in the morning, when Leaf gave everyone the news that she was alive, and where she had been all of this time.

He would have forgiven him long ago, but now- he was no longer running from his fate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I needed Oldrivalshipping in there SOMEWHERE. Well, this has taken me two weeks. Please review!_


End file.
